Just a Daydream
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Saat dimana Cloud tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang Zack dan Aerith. Kenangan akan kasih sayang keduanya yang masih tak bisa ia lupakan sepenuhnya, seolah tak rela melepas bayangan mereka. Namun saat ia tenggelam dalam gejolak penuh kesedihan dan kesendirian, gadis itu memeluknya dan menjadi tempat ia bersandar/RnR?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**_

**Just a Daydream**

_Warn: CANON/OOC/Misstypo(s)_

_Don't like, Don't Read_

* * *

Rambut pirangnya beralun ditiup angin lembut. Entah apakah ia harus tersenyum karena sekarang untuk kedua kalinya ia berhasil mengalahkan Sephiroth. Namun, dalam lubuk hatinya masih tersimpan rasa kesedihan dimana ia harus kehilangan dua orang yang teramat penting baginya. Berat untuk melepas kepergian keduanya mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan. Di depannya sekarang tumbuh sekumpulan bunga—taman kecil, tempat ia dulu menancapkan pedang pria itu.

Tanpa suara. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi kumpulan bunga itu. Perpisahan manis di akhir pertarungan mereka—saat Zack dan Aerith tersenyum padanya sebelum pergi dan ia membalas senyuman mereka. Meski masih berat tapi ia terus mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit kehilangan keduanya.

BRTT

Ponsel miliknya bergetar, sebuah ponsel hitam yang baru ia beli setelah kehilangan salah satunya. Ia mengambil serangga kecil pengganggu itu dari dalam katung celananya dan menerima teleponnya. Sebelumnya tindakan antisipasi sudah ia ambil mengingat nama pemanggil yang muncul dari dalam ponsel itu—Tifa Lockhart, ia menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya agar tidak menyentuh telinganya.

"_**CLOUD. Kemana saja kau? Kita punya pekerjaan. Bisakah kesini sebentar untuk membantuku?**_" Teriakan keras datang dari sana, cukup untuk membuat dengungan menyakitkan di telinga.

"Tentu," balas Cloud singkat.

Cloud menutup teleponnya dan berjalan menuju motor Fenrir-nya. Ia memasang pelindung mata kemudian memacu motornya kembali ke Edge. Melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang, melewati jalanan-jalanan berliku, terlebih lagi debu dari pinggir jalanan itu terkadang ikut meliputi perjalanan Cloud.

Ia mulai memasuki Edge. Cloud sengaja mengambil rute memutar yang melewati tengah kota—mungkin sekedar melihat, dan ketika sampai disana ia memperlambat kecepatannya. Terlihat orang-orang Shin-Ra tengah membangun kembali monumen 'EDGAR' yang sempat hancur karena serangan Bahamut. Puas melihat itu Cloud berbelok di persimpangan pertama, mengambil jalan kembali menuju _Seventh Heaven_—bar milik Tifa.

KRING

Cloud berjalan memasuki bar dan dua kotak langsung terbang menuju ke arahnya. Beruntung reflek pria itu cepat sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah menghindari sekaligus menangkapnya.

"Cloud. Tolong pergi ke _Red Street #309_, paket itu untuk rumah nomor 38," pinta Tifa.

"Akan kuantarkan nanti." Cloud menaruh dua paket itu di meja kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"CLOUD!" Tifa menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang—kesal dengan sikap pria itu sekarang.

Cloud masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia berjalan dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Sinar mentari dan angin sepoi masuk melewati jendela, menggeser gorden, dan menyapanya yang tengah duduk tenang. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, hatinya masih ingin bertemu dengan mereka, meski itu hanya bayangan—Zack dan Aerith.

"Cloud, antarkan sekarang juga! Nanti kita tidak akan dapat bayaran." Tifa berjalan menaiki tangga dan terdiam, melihat Cloud yang tengah termenung sendirian membuat ia ikut terdiam.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" sambung Tifa.

"Entahlah," balas Cloud singkat.

"Tapi kau tidak sendirian lagi … Cloud." Tifa berjalan mendekati Cloud kemudian duduk di sisi lain pinggiran ranjang—duduk membelakangi pria itu.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja … terlalu sulit," kata Cloud dengan sangat berat.

"Tidak memikirkan mereka bukan berarti kita melupakan mereka. Mereka akan slalu ada dan slalu hidup dalam hati kita, Cloud." Tifa menggeser tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Cloud.

"Aku harus pergi." Cloud berdiri dan membuat tangan Tifa tidak sempat menyentuhnya lebih lama.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah dua orang anak yang baru saja datang duduk bersantai menikmati musik yang mereka dengar dari radio bar. Anak laki-laki berambut ikal itu berjalan saat mendengar telepon berdering dan ia pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Jasa Pengiriman Strife," ucapnya.

"_**Hoi ini kau Denzel?**_"

"Barret?" tanya Denzel.

"_**Sudah lama sekali. Sekarang aku sedang di pertambangan baru lagi. Bagaimana Marlene?**__"_ tanya Barret.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia ada disini bersama denganku, Cloud, dan Tifa," jawab Denzel.

"_**Cloud. Oh ya, tolong sampaikan padanya untuk segera mengirimkan paketku ke Camp. Cid sangat memerlukan benda itu,**_" sambung Barret lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan sampaikan nanti. Tunggu, kau tidak mau bicara dengan Marlene?" kata Denzel.

"_**Tidak perlu. Aku akan kembali kesana tidak lama lagi. Cukup sampaikan salamku saja, bocah.**_"

Denzel menaruh kembali teleponnya karena telah ditutup Barret. Ia kembali duduk dan minum jus bersama Marlene hingga akhirnya Cloud turun dan ia pun berdiri kembali—berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

"Cloud, Barret bilang untuk segera mengantarkan paketnya ke _Camp_ Cid," kata Denzel.

"Baiklah," balas Cloud singkat.

"Tunggu Cloud. Aku … Aku ikut," pinta Denzel dan membuat Cloud berbalik serta tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," jawab Cloud.

Denzel membantu mengangkat paket-paket yang harus mereka antar ke motor Fenrir milik Cloud. Sementara Cloud hanya duduk mematung di motornya. Pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana saat melihat awan-awan di atas langit Edge. Denzel yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya memandang Cloud dengan tatapan bingung—mencoba menerka apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan.

* * *

"_Cloud. Kau makan banyak sekali …" Aerith menatapnya sambil menggeleng._

"_Aku kelaparan," balas Cloud dengan polosnya._

_Saat itu mereka semua masih muda terlampau beberapa tahun dari sekarang, Cloud sendiri pun masih mengenakan baju SOLDIER lamanya. Aerith mengomel pada Cloud yang makan banyak sekali sehabis pulang dari asrama, itu dikarenakan anak itu tidak pernah mendapat makanan seenak ini disana. Terlihat seseorang berambut hitam panjang datang masuk ke ruangan itu sambil menenteng sebuah pedang besar, ia sontak memasang wajah speechless saat melihat pemandangan apa yang tengah ditemuinya saat memasuki rumah itu._

"_Oi, kau yakin mau menghabiskan semua itu?" ucapnya pada Cloud yang disuguhi makanan mewah semeja penuh._

"_Zhack … khau mmnlang jhuga?" ucap Cloud sambil terus mengunyah makanannya._

"_Ya ampun. Kunyah, telan, baru bicara Cloud. Kau seperti anak kecil," ucap pria yang dipanggil Zack itu._

"_Duduklah, aku juga punya makanan favoritmu," kata Aerith dengan lembut dan membuat Zack tersenyum._

_Zack menaruh pedangnya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Mereka bertiga bercendikia sama seperti sebelumnya jika ketiganya berkumpul dalam satu meja makan. Memang jarang sekali Shin-Ra Company memberikan izin cuti untuk para prajurit seperti mereka, itu dikarenakan sekarang sedang terjadi masalah internal di dalam dewan Shin-Ra sendiri. Waktu-waktu seperti ini yang slalu dinantikan oleh Cloud, saat ia bisa berkumpul bersama Aerith dan Zack._

"_Makanan tentara tidak ada yang enak," gerutu Cloud._

"_Memangnya apalagi yang harus kita makan? Kalau makanmu pilih-pilih, kau tidak akan jadi kuat." Zack merangkul leher anak itu sambil menggosok kepalanya._

"_Lalu berapa lama kalian akan ada disini?" tanya Aerith._

"_Selama mungkin," balas Cloud spontan dan membuat tawa Zack akhirnya lepas juga._

"_Kau ini. Kita hanya diberi cuti selama satu minggu bodoh. Kau mau disini terus?" jawab Zack._

"_Kau sendiri sebenarnya mau disini terus bersama Aerith … 'kan?" terka Cloud—membuat Zack langsung salah tingkah dan Aerith tertawa kecil._

"_Sudah, sudah. Habiskan makananmu, Cloud!" kata Aerith dengan lembut._

"_Baiklah, bu."_

"_Sudah, berhenti memanggilku begitu."_

"_Hahaha …"_

* * *

"Cloud …" Denzel mengguncang tubuh pria itu berkali-kali dan hingga ia akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-Ah?" jawab Cloud dengan gelagapan.

"Kita harus pergi!" lanjut Denzel.

"Tentu." Cloud menaiki motornya bersama dengan Denzel dan mereka pun meluncur pergi.

Dalam perjalanan pikiran Cloud pun masih melayang entah kemana. Masa lalu memang begitu indah dan waktu memang berlangsung sangat cepat. Kesedihan kembali merayapi hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sangat merindukan keduanya—Zack dan Aerith. Meski sekarang ia sudah menjalani kehidupan baru dan bahagia bersama teman mereka yang lain tapi selalu ada tempat untuk Zack dan Aerith di hatinya—satu tempat spesial.

"Ne- Cloud … kenapa berhenti disini?" tanya Denzel.

"Tifa bilang dua paket yang ini untuk rumah nomor 38 di _Red Street #309_. Kalau tidak salah kurasa ini tempatnya," jawab Cloud singkat dan Denzel hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

PING

Cloud membunyikan bel rumah dan menunggu bersama Denzel yang membawa paketnya. Terdengar suara cukup gaduh di dalam tanda pemilik rumah mencoba bergegas membuka pintu. Tak berapa lama seorang wanita berambut pendek membuka pintunya dan bertukar pandang dengan Cloud dan Denzel.

"Ahhh, Cloud. Ya ampun, kau lama sekali," ucapnya.

"Yuffie?" balas Cloud.

"Memangnya menurutmu siapa lagi. Aku tidak bisa kembali sekarang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Edge sementara waktu," terang Yuffie.

"Ini." Denzel menyodorkan kotak-kotak itu pada Yuffie.

"Terimakasih. Ne- Kau mau mampir sebentar untuk makanan ringan?" ajak Yuffie namun Cloud hanya menggeleng.

"Aku harus ke _Camp_-nya Cid. Barret mengirimkan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat ia perlukan," jawab Cloud.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Cloud." Yuffie menutup pintu rumah itu setelah menandatangani tanda terimanya, sementara Cloud dan Denzel kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Cloud berkendara dalam keheningan. Itu karena memang tidak ada topik yang ingin ia bahas bersama Denzel, begitupula sebaliknya. Denzel lebih terlihat menikmati perjalan ini ketimbang bicara banyak, ia juga tahu kalau mungkin perasaan Cloud sekarang tidak tepat untuk di ajak bicara sehingga ia sendiri pun memilih diam.

Tak berapa lama menempuh perjalanan mereka pun tiba di _Camp_ Cid. Terlihat pria itu tengah menggigit tusuk gigi sambil memoles sepotong besi aneh dengan gergaji mesin kecil—membuat percikan-percikan besi jingga bertebaran. Melihat kedatangan Cloud dan Denzel, Cid pun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menurunkan pelindung mata miliknya.

"Kau ini selalu saja terlambat, Cloud." Cid berkacak pinggang melihat Cloud dan Denzel yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang tengah kau kerjakan?" tanya Cloud.

"Jarang kau penasaran dengan pekerjaanku. Sedikit modifikasi lagi untuk _Sierra_ milikku," jawab Cid dan Cloud hanya berdehem kecil.

"Kau tahu Cloud, mereka membangun kembali Midgar. Kelihatannya Shin-Ra yang mendanai sebagian besar konstruksi disana," ucap Cid sambil menandatangani tanda terima yang disodorkan Cloud.

"Begitukah?" jawab Cloud singkat.

"Artinya rumah itu juga akan diperbaiki kembali. Harusnya kau turut senang dengan adanya pembangunan ini, bodoh." Cid mengembalikan tanda terima itu pada Cloud.

"Entahlah," balas Cloud singkat dan ia pun berjalan kembali ke motornya.

"Cloud …" panggil Cid, membuat pria pirang itu terhenti dan berbalik kembali menatapnya.

"Cobalah untuk tidak melamun di jalan. Maaf saja, aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kau menabrak sesuatu tetapi aku khawatir anak itu ikut jatuh bersamamu," lanjut Cid dan Cloud mengangguk kecil.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Edge, namun kali ini Denzel tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk bertanya apa yang sedang Cloud pikirkan. Terpikir untuk bertanya tapi ia takut kalau itu hanya mengusik Cloud. Ia pun ragu dan memilih diam, terus diam hingga mereka memasuki Edge kembali. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun tak sanggup lagi melawan rasa penasaran yang menjalari dirinya.

"Cloud … apa kau sedang … memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Denzel.

Lama Cloud mediamkannya membuat Denzel merasa menyesal telah bertanya, tapi kemudian Cloud menjawab, "ada seseorang yang kurindukan. Mereka yang selalu kupikirkan."

"Begitukah," ucap Denzel.

Mereka tiba lagi di _Seventh Heaven_. Cloud memasuki bar itu diikuti dengan Denzel. Denzel beralih menuju Marlene sementara Cloud naik ke lantai dua, melewati Tifa yang tengah memberikan tatapan aneh padanya. Cloud mengacuhkan Tifa dan membuat gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sambil memegangi kepalanya sementara sebelah tangannya berada di pinggang. Tifa pun berjalan menyusul Cloud yang ada di lantai dua.

Ia melihat Cloud tengah duduk melamun di pinggiran ranjang, sama seperti sebelumnya. Ponsel pria itu bergetar dan Cloud pun mengangkatnya—panggilan dari Cid Highwind.

"_**Oi bodoh, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kotak yang kau bawa penuh dengan pakaian dalam wanita. Cloud—**__"_

Cloud langsung menutup telepon miliknya dan ia pun menyadari apa maksud pandangan Tifa tadi. Kemungkinan besar salah satu kotak barang milik Yuffie tertukar dengan kotak milik Cid. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang pada gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Mungkin permintaan maaf—tentu saja selalu permintaan maaf.

"Kau benar-benar tidak fokus," ucap Tifa.

"Maaf," ucap Cloud singkat pada Tifa yang berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sisi lain pinggiran ranjang, membelakanginya sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Cloud?" tanya Tifa namun untuk beberapa lama tak ada satupun jawaban yang ia dapat.

"Kau memikirkan mereka?" tanya Tifa lagi dan Cloud meremas kecil sprei ranjang. Menyadari respon Cloud, Tifa berasumsi bahwa pernyataannya benar.

"Ini semua salahku," ucap Cloud datar.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Hidup dalam dunia dimana tidak ada mereka di dalamnya bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menghirup udara lagi," omel Tifa.

"Terkadang … aku pun merindukan mereka, Cloud." Gadis itu mendesis kecil menyatakan perasaan yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun."

"KAU BISA."

Tifa tak tahan lagi mendengar suara Cloud seolah merintih kesakitan di depannya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Cloud dari belakang, menyenderkan kepala pria itu dalam pelukan dadanya. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi ia memeluknya sangat erat, seolah ini hanya terjadi sekali—benar, ini pertama kalinya Cloud diam dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa. Kau mengalahkan raksasa itu dan melindungi kami. Kau mengalahkan Sephiroth lagi dan melindungi kami. Itu semua berkatmu Denzel bisa sembuh. Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, Cloud." Tifa mengeratkan lagi pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Cloud menyentuh tangan Tifa namun gadis itu enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Apa karena kau bukan SOLDIER sehingga kau selalu mencoba lari dariku?" ucap Tifa, menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya dan tangan Cloud pun turun melepas sentuhannya hingga pelukan Tifa pun melemah.

"Kupikir Zack hanya ingin menyenangkanku, membiarkanku memakai pakaian SOLDIER dan menjadi anggota sementara tentara Shin-Ra. Tapi dia bertarung bersamaku seolah aku benar-benar bagian dari hal itu. Aku bukanlah anggota tentara yang sebenarnya, aku tidak pantas bersama denganmu," ucap Cloud.

"Kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Kata-kata Tifa yang benar-benar mengena di hati pria itu membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Angin dan sinar senja datang menyapa memasuki jendela itu, menghampiri mereka yang masih diam dalam posisi yang sama. Cloud bukanlah seorang SOLDIER atau lebih tepatnya gagal menjadi seorang SOLDIER dan itu menghalangi ungkapan perasaannya, suatu kenyataan bahwa ia sangat menyukai gadis itu—Tifa Lockhart.

"Kau tidak sendirian lagi. Ada orang yang ingin bahagia bersamamu, yang merintih sakit sendiri tanpamu, tapi kau selalu lari darinya," ucap Tifa.

"Maafkan aku, Tifa … sejujurnya aku malu, menghadapimu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini," ungkap Cloud pelan—masih dalam pelukan Tifa.

"SOLDIER atau bukan, kau adalah kau. Dan aku akan tetap menyukaimu yang seperti ini, Cloud." Tifa melepas pelukannya dan bertukar senyuman dengan pria itu.

"Terima kasih … Tifa," ucap Cloud pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan berisik …" bisik Marlene pada Denzel.

"Kalian berdua, keluarlah!" Cloud tersenyum pada kedua anak yang sedari tadi mengintipnya itu.

"K-Kalian?" Wajah Tifa sedikit merona, ternyata Marlene dan Denzel sedari tadi mengintip pembicaraan mereka.

"M-Maaf Cloud, kami mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Marlene pada pria pirang itu dan dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Cloud memegang puncak kepala Marlene dan menggosok pelan kepala gadis kecil itu.

Cloud tersenyum tulus. Ia telah mempelajari sesuatu bahwa tidak memikirkan mereka bukan berarti melupakannya, Zack dan Aerith memang selalu memiliki tempat yang spesial di hatinya. Cloud menyadari meskipun ia bersedih, ia tak sendirian—berdiri tanpa mereka. Selalu ada Denzel, Marlene, dan juga Tifa yang menemani lembaran-lembaran hidupnya. Juga teman-temannya yang lain di luar sana.

Jauh di luar jendela, bayangan Zack dan Aerith mulai redup. Keduanya tersenyum ke arah Cloud yang berada dalam rumah itu kemudian menghilang bersama angin dan sinar senja yang indah.

**::THE END::**

_**A/N: **__Mohon maaf banget buat peminat FFVII baik Game atau Movie-nya. Jujur sebenernya cerita ini agak aneh soalnya Gyu ngga tahu pasti masa lalu Cloud. Sempat bingung ada Scene kalau Cloud makai baju SOLDIER, cuman sedikit di jelaskan di pertarungan terakhir Advent Children kalau Cloud bukan anggota SOLDIER. Jadi (karena ngga pernah juga main gamenya—cuman nonton Movienya) latar belakang masa lalunya disini Gyu bikin berdasarkan imajinasi doank, maaf banget ya kalau rada aneh._

_Makasih udah mampir ke fic sederhana ini. Kalau berbaik hati, tinggalkan review kalian yaw :D_


End file.
